The Girl From Ipanema
by bluecatcinema
Summary: The story of how the "King of Carnival" met his queen...


**The Girl From Ipanema**

It was carnival time in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. Not just for the humans, though: All the animals of Rio were enjoying the festivities too. On one particular rooftop, which was overlooking the carnival parade, birds of all sizes and shapes were holding their own little dance party.

_'Parte tempo!'_ Whooped Nico, the yellow canary, tipping his bottlecap hat.

_'Dança, Dança, Dança!' _Whooped Nico's best friend, the red-crested cardinal known as Pedro, as he swayed from side to side.

"Hey, party birds!" Called a young toco toucan as he descended onto the rooftop.

"Raffy!" Cheered Pedro. "'Bout time you got here!"

"Glad you make it." Smiled Nico. "It just ain't a party without the king of carnival himself!"

"You know it, boys!" Chuckled 'Raffy', better known as Rafael.

"You seen the action down there?" Asked Pedro. "This year's carnival's shapin' up to be the wildest yet!"

"Yeah, even Luiz is gettin' in on the action." Nico pointed out their mutual bulldog friend, who was on the street down below, dancing wildy, and wearing a fruit hat and gold clothes.

The trio chuckled at Luiz's sheer audacity.

"Good old Luiz." Smirked Rafael.

The song coming out of a nearby music speaker came to an end, and another one started up.

_Tall and tan and young and lovely_  
><em>The girl from ipanema goes walking<em>  
><em>And when she passes, each one she passes goes - ah<em>

At the same time, Rafael saw an incredibly beautiful keel-billed toucan walking across the dance floor.

_'Que beleza...'_ Whispered Rafael, completely smitten.

"And that's our cue to skidoo." Smirked Nico. "Gotta give our king some room to charm himself a queen."

"You go, Raffy." Smiled Pedro, as he and Nico edged aside. _'Boa sorte.'_

_When she walks, she's like a samba_  
><em>That swings so cool and sways so gentle<em>  
><em>That when she passes, each one she passes goes - ooh<em>

Slightly nervous, Rafael approached the feathered vision of beauty.

"Pardon me, _bonita senhora._" He said politely. "May I have this dance?"

"You may indeed, _bonito_." Smiled the lady bird.

Taking her wing in his, Rafael led her in a beautiful slow dance.

_(ooh) but I watch her so sadly_  
><em>How can I tell her I love her<em>  
><em>Yes I would give my heart gladly<em>  
><em>But each day, when she walks to the sea<em>  
><em>She looks straight ahead, not at me<em>

"You're a wonderful dancer, _senhora_." Smiled Rafael appreciatively.

"You're not so bad yourself, _senhor._" His dance partner smiled back.

"I'm Rafael." Declared Rafael. "Pleased to make your acquaintance.

"Eva." Said the female. "Likewise."

_Tall, (and) tan, (and) young, (and) lovely_  
><em>The girl from ipanema goes walking<em>  
><em>And when she passes, I smile - but she doesn't see (doesn't see)<em>  
><em>(she just doesn't see, she never sees me,...)<em>

As the song came to an end, the two danced to a spectacular finale, Rafael spinning Eva, then dipping her low. The crowd cheered their performance with gusto, Nico and Pedro giving the loudest cheers and applause.

"So." Gasped Rafael, slightly out of breath. "Tell me about yourself. I don't recall seeing you around here."

"No, I just came here." Declared Eva. "Flew in from a couple of jungles over. I came here because I heard it was a nice place to live. I also heard about this 'carnival' thing and thought I'd check it out while I was here, see what all the fuss was about."

"And I'm so very glad you did." Chuckled Rafael, taking her wingtip and kissing it lightly.

Eva blushed.

"You know something?" She smiled playfully. "I think I'm going to like it 'round here."

As the night wore on, Rafael and Eva shared dance after dance. Eventually, the festivities began to wind down. Birds, exhausted from the long night of partying, were heading back to their places of roost for a well-earned rest.

"You know what they say." Rafael sighed ruefully. "You should never be the last one to leave a party."

"Can I... see you again sometime?" Eva asked hopefully.

"Of course, _minha senhora_." Rafael smiled. "In fact, why don't we meet up tomorrow? Same time, same place?"

"Love to." Smiled Eva, planting a quick kiss on Rafael's cheek before taking flight.

Rafael watched her fly, stroking his cheek dazedly.

"Wow." He whispered. _'Eu estou no amor.'_

**The End (Or Rather, The Beginning)**

_(Rio and all associated characters are the property of 20th Century Fox and Blue Sky Studios.)_


End file.
